


Better then Dinner

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone over on Tumbler asked for Joseb NSFW so here it is! Like, all this is, is just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better then Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this so please be gentle. I hope it turned out alright. Oh gosh *blushes*

Joseph wasn’t really angry at Sebastian for calling off their date. Something had come up and he couldn’t make it, Joseph wasn’t one to hold a grudge against one missed date. Still, the excuse seemed a little odd. ‘Something came up at the office. Can’t make it. Love u.’ Normally if something came up at the department, he’d be called as well.  
He shrugged it off as he stopped at his apartment. The key slid easily into the lock but once returned his key to his pocket, entering his apartment with a stretch. It had been a long day and meaning since he no longer had a date, a long bath would be nice.

He reached to slide off his gloves when his hands were yanked into a tight grip and he was pushed against the wall, rough lips pressing roughly to his. His first instinct was to kick away whoever dared to intrude and kiss him like this but it only took a moment before he melted into the kiss, arms wrapping around Sebastian’s neck, tugging him closer. “Whatever happened to the office?” he asked breaking the kiss.

Sebastian smirked, pressing his forehead to Joseph’s. “Nothin’. Just wanted to surprise ya. Y’know, catch you off guard for once.”

“It sort of worked.” Joseph said, gripping Sebastian’s shoulders to hoist himself up and wrap his legs around Sebastian’s waist. “I knew something was up.”

Sebastian placed his hands on Joseph’s hips. “You still jumped.” He hooked his arms under Joseph’s legs, supporting him as he carried him to the bedroom.

“Of course. If I didn’t realize it was you sooner than I did, I would have beaten the shit out of you.”

“Ha, doubt that.” He dropped Joseph one the bed when he reached their destination, hovering over him.

“I can kick your ass. You know that.” Joseph’s fingers reached up to entangle in Sebastian’s hair, yanking him down for a kiss. Sebastian took the kiss deeper, pushing his tongue inside Joseph’s mouth, allowing the muscles to slide against each other. The groan he received from Joseph made his anatomy stir and from where he was positioned on top of the younger man, he could feel the heat beginning to radiate off him. “Seb.” Joseph breathed when the kiss broke as Sebastian turned his lips to kiss along Joseph’s chin and down his neck.

“You can kick my ass.” His lips suddenly jumped to his ear, nipping the ridges of it. “But I can pound yours.”

“Then why are you taking so long?”

Sebastian dropped his hand to cup Joseph through his trousers, smirking at the loud moan he received. “Not hard enough yet.”

“Oh, Seb! Don’t tease me!” he whined, bucking up into Sebastian’s hand.

“I’m not teasin’.” His hands joined each other on Joseph’s chest, pulling open his partners vest then yanking loose his tie. “Get undressed for me Joseph.”

Joseph panted as Sebastian sat back on the bed, watching him with unusually piercing eyes. Swallowing, Joseph did as his partner asked. He stood from the bed and let the loose tie and undone vest fall to the floor. He could already feel the heat in his ivory cheeks as he started undoing his shirt, exposing pale skin to his partner’s eyes. “Aren’t you going to undress?” Joseph asked when the shirt fell away.

“Not until you’re done.” He put his arms behind his head, eyes trailing over every piece of pale flesh that was exposed. “Pants now.”

Joseph unconsciously licked his lips as he reached down to undue his trousers. He pushed the black fabric down along with his underwear, now standing naked in front of his lover. Nervous under his partner’s eyes, he adjusted his glasses and tugged at his gloves. “You’re fuckin’ gorgeous.” Sebastian breathed, palming his erection through his trousers. “Leave them.” He said when Joseph moved to remove his glasses.

Joseph dropped his hand, fingers itching at his side. “Well? I’m naked and you’re still clothed.”

“I was kinda hopin’ you’d help me with that.” He reached forward to take Joseph’s hips and yank him onto his lap, forcing the younger man to straddle him.

“Prick.” Joseph whispered as he repeated the process Sebastian had done to him.

“Yeah, you’ll get it soon enough.” He smirked, allowing his hand permission to grasp Joseph’s erection, his smirk widening at the gasp he heard. “C’mon Glasses.”

Joseph glared at him. He bat Sebastian’s hand away and knelt in front of him. He tugged off his gloves before unzipping Sebastian’s trousers and pulling out his substantial length. He ran his hand up and down it, making sure to tease the sensitive head, smirking up at Sebastian when the man would moan louder then he probably intended too.

“Want my mouth?”

“Oh, fuck yes.”

Joseph had intended to tease Sebastian but the way he’d said it made him moan himself. Having done this to Sebastian many times before, he didn’t have a problem nearly taking the entire length to the base in one go. He used his tongue to trail around the length of it then pulling back enough to run his tongue over the slit and along the strip just under the head. “Fuck.” Sebastian cursed, fisting his hand in Joseph’s hair, gripping tightly at the black strands. Joseph moaned in response, adding to Sebastian’s sensitivity. “Gonna cum.” He moaned out and Joseph stopped. He let the length slip from his mouth, kissing the tip.

“Can we get to the fun part now?” Joseph asked, stroking his own cock.

Sebastian panted back on the bed. “Hell yeah.” While Sebastian stepped out of his trousers, Joseph crawled back on the bed and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He sat back on his knees, coating his own fingers as he felt Sebastian press up against him, the older man’s arms wrapping around him, his stubbly chin resting on his shoulder.

“You’re fingering yourself t’night?”

“You said you liked it when I did it myself.” He turned his head to kiss his lovers cheek.

“Yeah. I do.” Sebastian shifted so he could both watch Joseph lower his own fingers to his entrance and the blush that turned redder on his cheeks.

With a breath, Joseph inserted his first finger into his own depths. As normal, the first finger always felt weird, a tad strange, but after wiggling it around a few times, it got better making the second one easier to add. He could feel his blush travel down his neck and across his chest both from the noises he was making with his fingers crisscrossing and the feeling of Sebastian staring at what he was doing but that didn’t discourage his erection. When he entered his third finger, just barely scraping his prostate, he felt his erection twitch against his stomach causing him to moan. “Sebastian.” He moaned out, reaching his free hand out behind him to grab Sebastian’s hair. “Mm, I think I’m ready.”

“Good.” Sebastian panted against his shoulder where he was kissing. Swallowing, Joseph removed his fingers, groaning at the sensation at being empty. Thankfully Sebastian was there to take that feeling away. He spread his knees wider, trying not to tense when he felt the rounded head of Sebastian’s erection at his entrance. “Ready?” the older man asked.

“Do it.”

Sebastian nodded then pressed inside, slowly, inching to full sheath himself inside his lover. “Oh fuck.” Sebastian groaned, arms tight around Joseph’s middle. “You’re so tight and warm.”

“Big.” Joseph gasped. “So big.”

“Hurt?”

“Never.”

“Good.” Sebastian ran his hands over Joseph’s stomach and chest, waiting a moment longer before clutching his hands on Joseph’s hips, starting to move.  
It started out slow. Just, a slow drag in then out, listening to Josephs quiet moans. “Seb.” He breathed, fisting his erection. “Harder. Please.”

“You sure?”

“Please.”

So Sebastian listened to Joseph’s wish. He pulled out nearly all the way then slammed back in. Hearing his moans turn to near screams drove Sebastian to pound into him harder and faster, touching all the skin he could. “Close?” he asked his partner, kissing over the back of his neck.

“Very.” Smirking, Sebastian did his best to pick up the pace, trying to deliver all the pleasure he could. He was close to orgasm himself but was determined to make Joseph come first. He smacked Joseph hand away from his erection to stroke it for him, feeling the precum around his fingers. “Sebastian!”

Sebastian grit his teeth, feeling Joseph exploded over his hand and feeling the way his body constricted with his orgasm, the tight heat coaxing Sebastian to his own orgasm after a few more thrusts.

He still inside his lover, gripping Joseph tight as he bathed Joseph’s inside in white. “You good?” he asked, knowing he was keeping Joseph upright.

“Tired.”

Sebastian maneuvered them so they could lie together and remain joined. “Did I hurt you?”

“There’s always going to be a little pain.” Joseph sighed, curling into Sebastian’s chest. “But nothing that wasn’t necessary.”

“Good.” He kissed Joseph’s head then covered his yawn. “Sorry I ditched ya.”

“Mm, this was more fun than dinner.” He shifted, blushing as he moaned when he felt Sebastian still inside him. “We should clean up.”

“Tomorrow. I’m tired.”

“Seb-”

“Relax Glasses.” He plucked the items from Joseph’s face, shifting to place them in the nightstand. “We can clean up tomorrow. We don’t have work anyway.”

“Alright.” Joseph closed his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love ya too Joseph.”

He tilted Joseph’s head to kiss him then held him close as they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
